Davey Buckley
|path = Mass murderer Carjacker |family = Thomas Buckley James Buckley Unnamed brother Two unnamed sisters Maureen Buckley Unnamed daughter |status = Imprisoned for life |first = "Locomotion" |playedby = Joseph Lyle Taylor }} Dave "Davey" Buckley is a man who unwillingly became a mass murderer while trying to commit suicide. Background Davey grew up with five siblings and started developing a history of alcoholism, depression, and bipolar disorder. Davey eventually married a woman named Maureen and had a daughter with her. He also got a job working for his brother James' construction company. James fired Davey when he started drinking on the job, but still paid for his multiple rehabs. Davey sought treatment at a neighborhood clinic three separate times. On his third visit, he was prescribed a few days worth of Haldol. Maureen eventually threw him out and Davey asked James for help, but he refused. Locomotion Thinking there was no hope, Davey steals an SUV from one Lennie Thorn and prepares to use the car to commit suicide. Three days after the theft, he drives the car to a train yard and times his arrival with the shift change to avoid detection. After he notices a passenger train is coming, Davey drives onto the tracks to kill himself. Davey miraculous survived, but his actions cause the train to crash, killing twelve and injuring 250. When local authorities start responding to the train crash, Davey pretends to be another passenger injured in the wreck to avoid detection and even cut himself with a pocket knife to simulate injuries sustained in the wreck. After the EMTs treat him, he flees back to his apartment. Detectives Fontana and Falco later come to question him about the crash. While Davey and Falco discuss Davey's marriage status and his daughter, Fontana notices his wrist is bleeding and asks to take a look at it. While Fontana treats the wound, he notices that the wound is a self-inflicted knife wound. Davey initially tries to deny it, but eventually confesses to causing the wreck and how sorry he was. Fontana and Falco take him back to the station house, where Davey details his confession on paper and video and was placed on a 24-hour suicide watch. Rodney Fallon later offers to represent Davey pro bono and argues that Davey is not guilty by insanity. At trial, EADA McCoy argues Davey is a calculated killer while Fallon tries to paint a picture that his client is insane, using the trial to make a statement against the poor not getting adequate health care. Davey's brother Thomas later visits him in prison to cheer him up, telling him that his defense is starting to work. However, Davey has second thoughts about the defense when he realizes he would spend the rest of his life in a mental institution. Davey fires Fallon the next day, says he wishes to represent himself, and changes his plea of not guilty by insanity to simply not guilty. The trial judge, Walter Bradley, holds a hearing to determine if Davey understands the consequences of representing himself. When Davey says he does, Bradley grants his request, but has Fallon stay on the case as standby counsel. Davey then states the only witness he will call is himself. While skeptical, Davey explains he will write the questions and Fallon will ask them. Fallon tries to argue that this idea shows he should not represent himself, but Bradley disagrees and allows Davey to question himself. Davey testifies that he meant to kill himself, thinking that the train would simply demolish the SUV and keep going, but that he tried to get the car off the tracks at the last minute but couldn't do it in time. After James testifies against him, Davey cross-examines him. James says that even after Davey threatened to kill himself, he didn't take him seriously and eventually admits that he gave up on Davey. In the end, Davey is convicted of all murder charges and sentenced to twelve sentences of life imprisonment to be served consecutively. Known Victims *April 5, 2005: The train crash: **The following were murdered: ***Seven unnamed people ***Five unnamed people **The following were injured: ***Casey Jones ***Zack Burns ***Mark Nesoff ***247 unnamed passengers Category:Carjackers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Males Category:L&O Characters Category:Criminals